


The Stars, The Moon, and His Smile

by Worn_Out_Spine



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, lonely Tauriel thinking about Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worn_Out_Spine/pseuds/Worn_Out_Spine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her way Laketown, Tauriel reflects on her feelings towards Kili and the danger that he is in. All fluff, just Tauriel's angsty musings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars, The Moon, and His Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any grammatical/spelling errors, Im posting this without a bata

            Tauriel sat on the slope, as far away from her and Legolas’ campsite as she dare go. They had to take a break to water their horses, and she made the excuse of having to relieve herself in the forrest, and escaped into the night.

            Even though she was grateful for Legolas’ assistance and trust in this endeavor she had to be alone. His piercing gaze and heavy silence was smothering. She knew he cared, but if was more for her than for helping the dwarves. She had to sort out her feelings alone, just her and the wide open sky.

            Tauriel gripped the grass beneath her fingers firmly, respecting nature enough not to pull the blades out of their homes. She gazed up at the stars, tears stinging her eyes, and traced the constellations. She brought them to life in her mind, using them as a distraction from the weight on her heart.  

            Kili had been fatally poisoned during the downstream fight. Kili, that taller than average, frustratingly charming dwarf _._ A _dwarf_. Why was she having feelings like this for him, of all folk?

            There was something irresistible in his smile that drew her in. His eyes when he spoke of home shined like the stars she loved so much. They twinkled and glimmered in ways she didn’t know eyes even could. She had never noticed anyone’s eyes to have that much power of her before, not Legolas nor any of her admirers in the past.

            He was quite handsome for a dwarf, far more attractive than most dwarves she had seen. Not bearded, big nosed, or with a ridiculous hair-do. He was simple, rustic, and when she spoke to him she knew he was honest. She was his guard and captor, the elves were the dwarves sworn enemy, and he chatted and joked with her as if they had stumbled upon each other in a pub, not as if he was on one side of the bars and she was on the other. She liked that about him, his carefree tone and honest talk. He was open. Open as the sky.

            Kili had in a way revealed himself to Tauriel, and for the first time in a long time, she found herself clinging on to every word he said. It had been awhile since she had been this surprised and intrigued by another person. Everything he said was new, fresh, and exciting. He had a different way of living and different moral standards than the elves she spoke to on a regular basis. She didn’t know what he was going to say next, and she liked that about him.

            “Oh, Kili…” Tauriel whispered into the dark night, her words carried around by a warm and balmy breeze. “Kili, why… _why_ do you make me feel this way?” She heaved a heavy sigh and threw herself down on her back, her head pillowed by the long grass. She looked up at the moon and all she could think of was him and his tales of his Ma, his home, and his own red moon. It gave her comfort to know that they were looking up at the same sky and the same stars even as she lay in the grass and he made his way to the Lonely Mountain.

            She hoped he was still looking at the sky, fearing dreadfully that his time had already come to an end.

            “No.” Her eyes squeezed shut, the lines in her forehead creased, and she tried to restrain the sob that was making its way up, but she wasn’t strong enough. Her eyes welled up with warm tears, and she held her breath. “No, he can not be dead.” Her voice broke, and the tears made their way down her face. When she opened her eyes again everything was a blur, and she blinked the water out of her eyes as quickly as she could.

            Tauriel knew the sensible thing to do would be to push her romantic feelings for him down, to repress them and hide them from the light of day, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She wanted to see his inviting smile again, to look upon those twinkling eyes, and to finally speak to him without the bars blocking them. To be able to speak together as equals, to let the conversation bend and flow, that is all Tauriel wanted.

            She had to save him. She couldn’t ignore his imminent death and do nothing about it.  She could bring him back to health, she knew she could. She would not let him die on her watch, not when the opportunity for a fruitful future together lay in wait.

            Tauriel lay on the warm slope for what seemed like forever, wallowing in the fear of losing Kili for good.

            Her ears perked as she heard Legolas’ distant voice calling for her. She must be leagues away, she didn’t know she had wandered this far.

            With a short, but loud, “Coming!” She wiped the dirt off herself and checked to make sure she still had her bow. At a sprint, she found her way back to Legolas and their horses.

            “It is time to go, Tauriel, we have wasted enough time already.” Legolas said gruffly, feeding his horse one last handful of oats.

            Tauriel smiled, and patted her horse’s mane. “Thank you again, Legolas. Really.” She looked over at him and found his eyes already trained on her face. He as looking at her strangely, differently than before.

            “You are welcome.” He replied, and gracefully leapt up onto his steed. “Now come on, there isn’t any time to lose, if we push hard enough we may be able to make it there in a few hours time.”

            She nodded quietly as he galloped off and rested her head against her horse’s. “Oh, what a fix I am in” She whispered to her companion, and climbed upon its back.  Riding off into the engulfing night, all she could think about was Kili and his smile and his danger. She would do anything to keep him living, she realized, anything at all. 


End file.
